Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis1 = As Otto was pondering on the circumstances during the catastrophic energy implosion that eventually destroyed Horizon Labs, a major source of energy pushes him inside a time-warp where he witnesses different dimensions flashing by in front on him, only to land back into the world of 2099, realizing that since the Spider-Man of 2099 is in his timeline, he was sent there to replace him. His arrival catches the attention of the Public Eye who sets on capture him but he's found by Gabriel O'Hara, Miguel's brother, who provides Otto the information of the timeline. As he starts working with Miguel's holographic interface, he begins to work on a time-portal to arrive home, assaulting the Headquarters of Stark-Fujikawa and Alchemax to gather the necessary equipment. As the days go by, he manages to finish it, and in the process upgrades his holographic interface to resemble Anna Maria Marconi. As he activates the portal, he arrives in another parallel universe, where he finds an abnormal energy signature and to his surprise, the dead bodies of Mr. Fantastic, The Thing and Human Torch, wondering who was capable of killing them only to surprisingly find the dead body of an alternate Peter Parker. Otto realizes that he arrived to a timeline where Parker joined the Fantastic Four and decides to explore another dimensions. As he goes by, he finds a world dominated by mutants, a world where the Superhuman Registration Act is still in effect and a futuristic world, each with its own version of Spider-Man, all Peter Parker, slayed by the same kind of double-puncture wound. Realizing that this killer is only hunting Spiders, he embarks on searching for as much Spiders as possible to assemble an army. Otto eventually arrives to India, where he finds an hindi version of Spider-Man battling Morlun. Otto manages to save him and recruits him into his army where he already assembled a group of Spiders | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** * ** * Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * Timestream ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* Tyler Stone's Office ****** ******* Miguel O'Hara's Apartment ****** ******* ******** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** Items: * ** ** Spider-Man 2099's Suit ** Fantastic Five Spider-Man's Suit ** House of M Spider-Man's Suit ** ** ** Spider-Man: India's Suit ** Six-Armed Spider-Man's Suit ** Black-Ops Spider-Man's Suit ** The Spider-Man's Suit ** Spider-Monkey's Suit * and * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Public Eye's Vehicles * Gabriel O'Hara's Car * NYPD's Flying Car Events: * Civil War | StoryTitle2 = The Spider-Sanction | Writer2_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler2_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker2_1 = Adam Kubert | Colourist2_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Ellie Pyle | Synopsis2 = This version of Peter Parker starts reflecting on the life he left behind before he became an assassin, this as he battles Karn alongside Logan who is killed instantly. Peter's fiance Alex helps him to distract him, but Peter knocks her unconscius, since Karn only wants to hunt him. They both land on a train where Karn is set to kill Peter, only to be knocked down by a tree, pulled by Otto who arrived in order to recruit him. Peter has his doubts about, since he wants to protect Alex, but Otto convinces him that Karn only wants to hunt them and she'll be safe as long as she's out of the way, but they can't beat him just the two of them, so an army must be assembled, prompting Peter to accept Otto's offer. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ******** ** Items: * * * * * * | Solicit = SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN KICKS OFF THE EDGE OF SPIDER-VERSE! • Extra-sized monumental issue, including a story drawn by living legend ADAM KUBERT (ORIGIN 2, AVX)! • How is the Superior Spider-Man still around? Where is he? What is he doing? The road to SPIDER-VERSE STARTS HERE! | Notes = * Story take places during . * 40 PGS./Rated T ...$4.99 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}